


wild young things

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, Tribadism, Tumblr: twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so glad we waited,” Erica says with a groan, pinning Cora’s wrists to the mattress.  “<i>So</i> fucking glad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild young things

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cora/Erica - wild. Happy Teen Wolf femslash week!

“I’m so glad we waited,” Erica says with a groan, pinning Cora’s wrists to the mattress.  “ _So_ fucking glad.”

“What do you mean?”  Cora is already out of her mind with lust; she’s known Erica for six years, six long years of rebuilding a pack and having to watch Erica flip her hair, flash her eyes, and flaunt her curves in tight dresses.  Six years of wanting someone she thought she’d never have.  She knows _exactly_ what Erica means.

Erica shifts so her thigh is between Cora’s legs, pressing right up to the hot, pulsing ache of her clit.  Cora moans, mouth open to Erica’s kisses, neck arched.  “We could’ve done this when we were kids.  In that stupid vault, wild with the need to transform.  We wanted to, remember?”

Cora sets her hips into writhe, seeking friction against Erica’s knee, body breaking out with sweat.  “I remember our first kiss.”

Erica laughs and leans down, pressing biting kisses to Cora’s already-marked throat and collarbones.  “Wild young things.  That’s what we were.”  She looks up at Cora, her eyes blazing yellow, yet somehow still gentle.  “I’m glad we waited until now.”

Cora sighs as Erica slowly moves her knee, giving Cora something to thrust against as she brings her hands up to squeeze Cora’s small breasts.  “If we were wild young things then,” she gasps, bringing one leg up to wrap around Erica’s hips, “what are we now?”

Erica laughs.  “Not quite as young,” she says, breathless, “but still wild.”


End file.
